Mobile devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablets, or laptops, may have various types of user notifications including audio, visual, and haptic (e.g., vibration) notifications. These devices may also include various modes combining or restricting some of these notifications (e.g., a smart phone set to vibrate may not ring or a laptop allowing a pop up reminder may not sound an alarm when sound is muted). Current mobile devices may allow users to control notification modes (e.g., silencing a ringing phone that may be interrupting a meeting or movie). However, mobile devices lack a way of shifting among notification modes and/or escalating notifications for important calls or during an alarm event.
Current mobile devices also lack a way of responding (e.g., silencing) notifications without engaging the mobile device itself. For example, if a phone in a briefcase begins ringing, a user must dig through the briefcase and retrieve the phone to stop the ringing. When a user has several devices ringing simultaneously (e.g., a smart phone, tablet, and laptop all announcing the same event on a shared network calendar), acknowledging and silencing all the notifications may be cumbersome for the user. Additionally, the multiple notifications received from mobile devices may overload and/or confuse a user which may increase a user's propensity to overlook or skip important notifications and communications.